1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stools that are covered with material having a portion shaped as a character such as an animal and including stuffing material therein. The new device combines the normally flat seat of the stool with a character head and arms that serve as back and arm supports as well as an amusement device to stimulate a child's imagination. The stool legs are covered and stuffed to appear as the character legs and, to protect from injury from contact with a hard object.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently known in the art various forms of stools or chairs which may have animal shapes. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,747 which is illustrated as a bear and has an adjustable platform seat. The functional structure is relatively complex and the structural material is relatively firm, stiff and hard. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. DES 356,449 which is depicted as a rigid construction chair shaped as an animal. U.S. Pat. No. DES 351,950 is a step stool with a storage compartment in the shape of a character that in appearance is rigid material such as plastic to serve as a step stool.
The present invention uses the general shape of a typical four legged stool and adds a relatively short back member in the shape of a character head. The character arms are formed to partially extend around the edge of the stool seat. The entire structure is stuffed or cushioned including the legs which are formed to appear as four character legs. As shown in the drawings for the preferred embodiment, a bear is depicted; however, any general four limb character would be appropriate. The stuffing and shaping transforms the stool into a character for a child's amusement to stimulate imagination and for play while providing protection from injury against hard structural elements.